


she'd gotten ideas

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gen, Past Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of apology about Dirk and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she'd gotten ideas

I guess I owe you an apology for pitying that girl you knew the other year.

The one with her eyes so full of stars that she always thought she saw the light.

The one who'd let her sense drowning become a solution.

The one who thought that all she had to do was show a little more thigh

and you'd stop being you.

She liked to give you a pat on the back while breathing in your scent.

She would hold your warm shoulder and sigh.

She assured you that she loved you.

 

You were afraid of breaking her heart.

She got so stormy and spiteful when she was hurt.

She hurt herself every day when she couldn't change you.

She became so thunder and lighting.

And you were scared so she'd bring you a drink and help you relax.

 

She saw when your defenses were down.

The string tied to you glowed red for her.

It was a signal or maybe even a warning

that your path led somewhere far from her dreams.

She tied it to her doorknob.

And,

not until she'd conked out,

you loosened the knot while the knot in your stomach tightened.

To escape was to rob her of possible joy

and you'd always wondered what she'd look like happy,

but you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to lie to her.

 

Now I know that girl never deserved to be pitied.

You shouldn't have had all the things you'd never do thrown at you

while feeling guilty for who you'd never be.

And, I guess, what I'm saying is

I want you to hate who I used to be.


End file.
